Do Francês, com muito amor!
by Esme H Fray
Summary: Ela encontrou o homem perfeito... Ele viu nela a mulher de sua existência! Quem imaginaria que precisaria morrer para que seus sonhos se realizassem?


**DO FRANCÊS COM MUITO AMOR**

**Capitulo 1**

Minha mãe tentava me transformar em uma "dama", mesmo ela sabendo que não seria uma tarefa fácil, ela não desistia.  
Nos dias em que ela não tinha realmente nada há fazer, lá vinha ela com os discursos de como me portar na frente de meus pretendentes, já que, eu seria a próxima a me casar.  
Hoje era uma desses dias. Minha irmã havia se casado ontem, então aproveitei quando ela e o marido vieram pegar seus pertences, e fui para meu refugio feliz, o pomar atrás do estábulo.  
Durante meus dezesseis anos de vida nunca tive o carinho que teria de seus pai, bom, pelo menos não de minha mãe! Foi tendo esses pensamentos que pisei em falso e cai da arvore. Meu grito foi abafado, mas alto o suficiente para que meu pai que estava cavalgando por perto, provavelmente me procurando a mando de minha mãe, ouvisse e fosse me socorrer.  
- Esme? Esme querida?! – ele me olhava assustado, fazendo um sinal para que o criado me colocasse em seu cavalo.  
- Estou bem papai!  
- Tome mais cuidado, damas não sobem em arvores! – sua voz era ríspida, e eu revirei os olhos.

...

Entrando na casa ouvi um breve sermão de minha mãe, que, grassas ao bom deus, foi interrompido pela criada, ela avisava que a carruagem estava a nossa espera. Ouvi um sussurro logo após entrar na carruagem  
_- Damas não sobem em arvores, essa garota não pode ter saído de mim!_

A antipatia de minha mãe por mim era devida a minha beleza nada relevante perto  
de minha irmãs...  
tive meus pensamentos interrompidos quando chegamos ao hospital. Meus pais ficaram preenchendo minha ficha enquanto eu era levada para a enfermaria.

Foi deitada em uma maca, coma perna direita inchada e com cortes no rosto e nos braços, que eu vi o médico, que poderia ser facilmente confundido com um anjo, entrando na enfermaria e me abrindo um sorriso  
- Ola, sou Dr. Cullen! – disse-me ele olhando meu machucado – ora, temos uma possível fratura aqui! – senti os dedos frios tocaram minha perna, e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, ele pareceu perceber e recuou a mão no mesmo instante. – desculpe-me!  
- Na... não foi nada!- disse eu tentando parecer coerente, e organizando meus pensamentos, ele apenas riu baixo e voltou a examinar minha perna.  
- Vamos ter que engessar! Me parece que a Sra. Platt não está muito feliz com essa perna quebrada!  
- Ela que eu seja uma dama – dei de ombros – até agora não obteve sucesso!

Me sentou na maca, deixando que minhas pernas ficassem para fora, e foi pegar o que era necessário para engessar minha perna. Não consegui reprimir o gemido de dor quando ele começou a imobiliza-la  
- a dor já passa, Srta Platt!  
- Esme! – sussurrei  
- Desculpe, o que disse?  
- Me chame apenas de Esme! – sorri sem graça  
- Está bem, _Esme!_ – ele sorriu

Enquanto limpava meu corte na testa, encontrei seus olhos de um ouro liquido, e passei a acompanha-los sem me importar com que ele percebesse. A dor que o remédio em contato com meu machucado causava não me incomodava em nada, eu estava completamente mergulhada no dourado perfeito dos olhos do médico.  
- acalme-se! – fui arrancada de meus devaneios, já estava me acostumando com isso – está agitada, tente se acalmar antes que seu coração saia pela boca! – concentrei-me em meus batimentos, eles estavam acelerados de mais até para quem acabou de tomar um susto.  
Contive e limitei meu olhar para a perna engessada, tentativa inútil, logo me peguei olhando para o rosto perfeito de anjo. Depois de alguns instantes perdi a batalha para mim mesma, e me pus a decorar cada canto do rosto do médico.

Queixo quadrado, nariz fino, os cabelos loiros e muito bem penteados, a boca que se abria no sorriso que, inexplicavelmente, me tirava o fôlego, e os olhos, ah os olhos, dourados, perfeitos e visivelmente cansados, transpareciam algo como alívio, ou uma sensação de dever comprido.  
Ele, tão perfeito, e eu, tão, tão ridícula. Não havia sentido eu estar sonhando com meu anjo loiro, que, nunca seria de fato meu!  
- Ai! – reclamei quando a agulha dava o primeiro ponta de uma longa sutura, meu braço contraiu em reflexo – ow, desculpe-me Dr. Cullen! – estendi novamente o braço  
- Apenas Carlisle – disse-me ele sorrindo, enquanto acabava de cortar a linha da sutura.- estamos quase terminando Esme!  
- Obrigada! – disse aliviada pela sessão de tortura ter chegado ao fim, mas ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza repentina por ter que deixa-lo, por correr o risco de nunca mais vê-lo, bom eu tinha uma chance, afinal eu teria que tirar o gesso e os pontos.  
- Não há de que!  
Agora eu controlava meus batimentos acelerados de meu coração. Carlisle havia me pego no colo, já que eu não poderia caminhar por um tempo, não consegui conter meus batimentos, que pareciam estar em uma corrida  
- não se preocupe, não a deixarei cair! – ele riu por algum motivo.  
Ele estava tão perto de mim, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de seu rosto de anjo. Deixei seu hálito doce invadir minhas narinas enquanto ele soltava sua risada musical. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito tentando prolongar o momento, mas já era tarde, estávamos na sala de espera do hospital, e eu já estava sendo entregada a meu pai.  
- Adeus Esme! – ele sussurrou e se eu não estivesse tão concentrada em tudo o que ele fazia eu não seria capaz de ouvir isso.  
- Adeus Carlisle! – minha voz mal saiu, mas ele se virou, então ele deveria ter me ouvido

No caminho de volta para casa, repassei as palavras de Carlisle mentalmente, _Adeus Esme!_ Então eu não o veria mais, então ele não estaria mais lá quando eu fosse me livrar do gesso incomodo em minha perna? Não, não poderia ser possível, ele teria que estar lá, eu precisava que ele estivesse lá!  
Dias, meses, anos, se passaram lentamente. E a cada dia eu recusava um "bom partido", eu recusava cada homem que se oferecesse para se casar comigo, pois eu queria alguém como o médico que me atendera quando eu era apenas uma menina.  
Eu adiava o momento em que eu teria que dizer sim a alguém, eu recusava as pessoas deixando minha mãe cada vez mais irritada. Mas em um belo dia, ela e meu pai tomaram a decisão, estavam me dando de presente para infelicidade e mais tarde a morte!  
Logo que eu entrei na casa, eu fui surpreendida por minha mãe que pulava histericamente  
- Você vai casar!  
Eu tive uma crise de tosse, então meu pai encontrara o noivo perfeito para mim, eu já sabia que ele faria isso, mas não tão cedo, não agora! Bom eu teria que me acostumar com a idéia de que nenhum homem poderia se parecer com Carlisle.  
Já haviam se passado quatro anos desde que quebrei a perna, já estava na hora de eu desistir de encontra-lo novamente, ate porque ele deveria estar casado e até ter filhos. Então já estava na hora de eu tira-lo da cabeça!


End file.
